El destino puede darte otra oportunidad
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: Todo terminó. Se acabó. ¿Verdad? Pero no es tan fácil olvidarse de lo más importante de tu vida. Por mucho que dediques tus mejores esfuerzos a ello.


Aquí regreso con mi pareja favorita de esta saga. Este fanfic lo escribí en las notas del móvil, de esas veces que vas en el tren y tienes un largo camino por delante o simplemente no puedes dormir y las historias comienzan a tomar forma en tu cabeza. Espero que lo disfrutéis, gracias por leerme y apoyarme con vuestros comentarios :)

**Disclaimer:** **_Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo"._**

* * *

Seguía sentado en el sofá, con Presidente en mi regazo. Con una mano le acariciaba mientras con la otra cogía cucharadas de helado de chocolate de la enorme tarrina que estaba devorando. Últimamente me había vuelto adicto a los dulces. Además, como no engordaba no tenía motivo para dejar de hacerlo. Los gestos los hacía de forma automática, sin importarme realmente mis movimientos. Justo al lado de la tarrina, descansaba mi móvil. Desde hacía dos semanas, me había acostumbrado a mirarlo cada cinco minutos, esperando una llamada que nunca podía contestar porque siempre era irritantemente corta. Por eso ahora llevaba el móvil conmigo a todas partes. Pero hacía una semana que esa llamada no se producía. Y una semana que me atiborraba de helado sin compasión. Ahí seguía, inmóvil, sin sonar, mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada lánguida. Era yo el que me había enfadado con él, el que había matado lo que nos quedaba debido a su error y a su nula confianza en mí. Sin embargo, la esperanza de que apareciera de repente en el apartamento y pudiera verle de nuevo seguía rondando mi cabeza. No quería saber nada de él, me decía. Pero esa odiosa vocecita aparecía rauda en mi cabeza para recordarme cuan equivocado estaba y que no podía mentirme a mí mismo. Amaba a ese nefilim. A pesar de todo le amaba. Mi deseo de envejecer junto a él se había hecho añicos como el cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo debido a su profunda estupidez y quizá a mi rigidez por no haber dejado que me diera una explicación convincente. Pero en ese instante, al estar en el túnel con él iluminado por la luz de piedra mágica, mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente y, aunque sabía que la nota que me había entregado Camille era cierta, quería que me dijera que todo era un malentendido y que aquella pesadilla no estaba ocurriendo de verdad. La angustia y decepción que sentí pegada a mis huesos y calando en lo más hondo de mi ser todaví a me seguía atormentando en mis noches de insomnio. La palabra "bésame" seguía danzando en mi subconsciente, al acecho para recordarme tortuosamente el sabor de sus labios, labios que ni siquiera sabía si volvería a probar. Desanimado, dejé al gato en el suelo y fui maquinalmente hasta el cuarto principal. Con una punzada de cruel nostalgia mi cerebro formaba la frase "todavía huele a él". Pasé los dedos por la cómoda polvorienta y antes de darme cuenta, el cajón donde permanecía su ropa se había abierto. Sonreí con tristeza. El color negro era el dominante con manchas de gris de vez en cuando. Solo habí a una nota de color, un fular del color azul de sus ojos. Recuerdo con una ligera diversión los celos el dí a que se lo di. Lo cogí y la seda se escurrió suave entre mis manos. Me lo coloqué al cuello y aspiré su aroma a madera de sándalo y a la frescura del viento. De nuevo la punzada atenazó mi pecho. Le dije que viniera a recoger sus cosas pero nunca lo hizo. La parte racional me aseguraba que era porque no quería verme y era mejor que estuviéramos separados. La parte que mantenía la estúpida esperanza me susurraba que era debido a que no había dado nuestra relación por terminada y pretendía volver a mi lado, a vivir conmigo. ¿Era eso lo que quería después de lo ocurrido en el túnel? Sabía en el fondo de mi alma que sí. Que por muy traicionado que me sintiera, e incluso usado, le seguía amando con una fuerza indescriptible, como nunca jamás he amado a nadie y como sabía que nunca amaría. Antes de sucumbir a la desesperación y antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con mostrar físicamente mi intenso dolor, me acerqué a la ventana y me apoyé en ella viendo sin ver el exterior. Una sombra veloz se movió en la acera de enfrente y se escondió tras los árboles. ¿Alexander? Negué con la cabeza y me reí como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Regresé al salón, dispuesto a recuperar mi tarrina de helado, besando inconscientemente el fular.

* * *

Nunca había vuelto a su casa. Se suponía que en algún momento debería hacerlo pero no tenía valor. También intenté llamarle pero en el primer tono mi cuerpo se quedaba rígido y tenía la sensación de que me faltaba aire en los pulmones. Lo intenté todos los días durante una semana aproximadamente. Al principio tan solo era capaz de coger el teléfono con dedos tembloroso y llegar hasta la agenda de contactos. Luego lo soltaba sumido en una especie de miedo y ansiedad irracional. Después, tuve la valentía para marcar. Y ahí me quedé, haciéndolo varias veces al día, sin ser capaz de dejar que la llamada siguiera hasta el final. Cuando Jace decidió romper mi móvil porque según él no podía dejar que yo llamara a mi ex, mi escasa esperanza se marchitó. Fue cuando tomé la decisión de visitar el apartamento. Intentarlo más bien. Era consciente de que me había pedido que fuera a recoger mis cosas. Pero tan solo con llegar a su calle se me formaba un nudo enorme en la garganta y el estómago y dudaba tener la suficiente serenidad como para siquiera llamar al telefonillo. Solo pude llegar hasta el árbol que quedaba enfrente de su portal. No podía avanzar más, me bloqueaba. Así estuve otra semana, levantándome temprano y pasando las horas muertas espiando su loft como un vulgar acosador. Deseando, en el fondo, verle aparecer. Pero ¿para qué? Probablemente ya haya rehecho su vida. Puede estar con quién quiera, es atractivo, carismático y magnético. Seguramente acabara harto de mis estúpidas llamadas y lo considerara un comportamiento infantil e inmaduro. Es más, seguro que me odia. Me siento realmente patético en estos momentos. No creo que le siga importando lo más mínimo. Además, si le veo y está con otra persona solo conseguiré estar peor de lo que ya lo estoy. Suspiro y me apoyo en el tronco. Me dispongo a marcharme cuando capto un movimiento en su ventana. Y le veo. Sus ojos verdes fijos en algo. En mi. El corazón me da un vuelco y se me acelera. No puede ser... frunce el ceño por lo que tal vez ni siquiera me haya visto. Prácticamente me prohíbo parpadear para no perderme ni un detalle. A pesar de la distancia y el cristal, me fijo en su cabello inusualmente despeinado. Lleva algo al cuello. Trago saliva al reconocerlo. No me da tiempo a más porque vuelve a desaparecer en el interior. Pero antes de eso, su mirada se me queda a fuego clavada en la memoria: triste, vacía. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mi garganta y me fui de allí, pensando que quizá no está todo perdido. Ojala.


End file.
